Pharaoh's Blade
by Shin-Dan Kuroto
Summary: Pharaoh Isaad ruler of the nation of Sadler as now Decided that instead of killing Menace he'll enslave her instead, as well as taking over her nation. But soon he desires more land and more women. Contains Mind Control


The kingdom of Amara has been at war with its rival nation Sadler for years with both sides taking losses and refusing to give up. Amara's current ruler was the queen known as Menace. She was very beautiful and sexually pleasing to the eye as she had large E cup tits, a big bouncy ass, wide hips perfect for birthing, and slender legs with caramel skin. She was quite hedonistic and was known for leaving the kingdom for the occasional excursions for her own amusement/pleasure. Naturally, this Amara quite vulnerable. However, that wasn't the only problem for said kingdom. For you see , Menace's teacher/confidant Anarista was a spy for the Pharaoh of Sadler, a man of great magical power named Isaad. He was a tall man with a muscular build like a warrior's, he was bald, and had a black goatee and gold eyes that seemed to glow with power. He was always seen carrying a golden cobra staff with ruby eyes. Currently Isaad was listening Anarista's report on Amara as Menace had gone on another of her excursions, "As you can see my lord, Menace is once again gone and this gives us ample time to invade while her forces are leaderless. Once she returns, she will find her country enslaved and you on the throne." She said with a confident smirk looking forward to bringing down the spoiled brat known as Menace. However, as she turned back to her leader, she found herself staring at the snake staff as its eyes glowed red while Isaad spoke, "Excellent work Anarista, now come sit on my lap, like a good girl." He ordered with a grin on his face as Anarista stared at her lord's staff, "It's time for me to play with that naughty body of yours, while my soldiers march towards Amara and secure it's kingdom for me." He said knowing she couldn't resist as he had done this to her several times before. The first time she had resisted pretty well, admirably even, but it was futile and he slowly gained complete control over her mind.

"Yes, my Pharaoh." She said as she discarded her armor and clothes showing her perky D cup tits, jiggly ass, slender legs, and toned body fit from her hours of training to be a loyal and obedient soldier. It wasn't that Anarista was devoted to him, it was that she wouldn't simply obey him when it came to satisfying his desires as she was a soldier not a concubine/whore. However, it didn't matter anymore as she was too deep into his control to resist, evidenced by her now sitting on his lap spreading her legs and presenting her tits as she moaned and mewled in pleasure from his hand roaming her body as he kept the staff trained on her. Isaad then leaned in and licked from her shoulder to cheek, then cheek to her lips where she obediently stuck her tongue out and engaged in an intimate tongue kiss with her master before he began to lick her cheek and ear making her gasp in pleasure. Isaad merely grinned and continued his licking as he began to whisper things to her that he had made her dream about and masturbate to nightly: She desired to be part of his harem, she desired to be fucked by him, she desired to fuck and break other women for him, she wanted to obey him completely and utterly never to deny him anything, to worship him as her god-king and master. She'd gladly be on her knees naked for everyone to see as she serviced him on his throne right beside Menace and any other woman that Isaad claimed for himself whether they be slaves or even his queen(s). She would utterly serve him with her body, both for sexual pleasure and to protect him from all threats, both foreign and domestic, and she would acquire for him any women that he desired or even any women that she may desire.

As for Isaad, he found the whole situation entertaining: Seeing a women like Anarista, normally so strong-willed and independent, now a plaything for his amusement and she'd be happy and eager to be such a thing the more he kept her under. However, now was time to send his men marching off to war and summoned a vassal, "Send word to my generals, have them begin our conquest of Amara! And ready my carriage. I wish to see the conquest first hand as the people fall before our might!" He ordered the servant, who bowed low not even reacting to Anarista.

"Yes, my Lord." He said as he ran off both to prepare his leader's transport but also send runners to the different generals that were in place to attack when given the command. Isaad smirked as he continued to play with Anarista's body and keep her mind influenced until it was time to go. When the servant returned to bring him to his transportation, he stood and Anarista put her feet down and continued to stare at the staff, "Come along Anarista you will join me for the journey." He ordered of her with a grin making her nod submissively with a dazed smile on her face before she dressed ready to accompany her lord.

"Yes, my master." She replied with the dazed smile on her face and walked beside him, not at all bothered as his hand was groping her ass as they walked. Isaad smiled seeing his soldiers ready to escort him towards Amara, where he would finally lay claim to the riches and resources contained within and further glorify both his home and himself with total conquest of the desert lands. It would be quite a ride for him and his escort, but it would be fast enough to see the major victory that was the sacking of the capital city.

Until then, he'd enjoy Anarista being his obedient doll of a servant which was why he was already having her on her knees in front of him as she stroked his manhood and massaged his balls, "Such a good slave." Isaad stated as he increased his staff's power.

"Thank you master." She replied mindlessly before she began to use her mouth until Isaad had his fill, which wasn't for 4 hours. Once Isaad had her clean herself and him up, he began to release her from his control leaving her a few false memories and the naughty thoughts he had implanted into her mind. Anarista then sat across from her lord and closed her eyes before shaking her head to break some of the fog. She then yawned from feeling tired as if she had awoke from a long nap. However, once she saw Isaad, she gasped, "Oh! Forgive me my lord, I did not mean to fall asleep." She apologized as she knew that such a thing was disrespectful.

"Don't worry about it Anarista, no harm done." Isaad stated kindly making her nod, "Now, I understand that you've managed to spread poison throughout Amara's infrastructure to weaken them?" He asked intrigued and Anarista nodded.

"Not by my myself, obviously, I had to bride a few servants to poison the the food and wine of the palace, army, and guards. It's a slow acting agent so there will be no chance of them recovering before we arrive. Once they begin exerting themselves it will take affect even faster and make them even more pathetic than they already are." She explained and Isaad smirked.

"Excellent work, I shall reward you well for what you've done to aid our kingdom." He stated with a smirk and Anarista stiffened slightly as her nipples hardened and her pussy moistened from his programming making her picture various perverted actions as her reward. Lucky for her, she was able to keep composed and keep her blush down.

A FEW DAYS LATER

Isaad's soldiers had marched on the Amaran border and begun a rather quick and brutal campaign of conquest with the Amaran Army and governing body quickly becoming crippled thanks to the poison. There were pockets of resistance, but against such overwhelming odds there was no chance of them being victorious and they were soon wiped out with the few survivors fleeing to the capitol. However, the army was quick to surround and siege the city ensuring no call for reinforcements or warnings to their queen could get out and ensure that nothing would happen without Isaad's knowledge. It was the 4th day of the siege when his forces broke through and claimed the city and soon the palace where Isaad took his rightful place on the throne solidifying his rule over the two kingdoms. He then turned to a vassal, "Inform my generals that I do not want any Sadler flags flying until I give the order." He said wanting the conquest to be a surprise for the queen when she returned and would find herself captured and subjugated like her people.

"Of course my lord" Replied the vassal as Isaad relaxed in his new throne with Anarista standing protectively beside him... naked. It wouldn't be long before the former queen returned and they'd be ready.

Speaking of which, Menace was at last within her country returning from her latest exploits, bringing what she considered to be many treasures. "It's so nice to be home." She said as she was carried towards the capital enjoying the warmth of her desert sun again. She'd have to check on how things were being handled with Sadler since her neighbors were always after her kingdom and land.

Once they arrived at the Grand palace, she disembarked her carrier and dismissed her vassals as she entered the palace with her small elite guard. As she walked, she saw the guards doing their diligent duty of standing guard around the palace, but unknown to her, her guards were replaced by Sadler men, who were grinning at the thought of seeing this pampered queen serving their Pharaoh. It wasn't that surprising Menace didn't notice the change, her kingdom had thousands of soldiers and qualified guards so there was no way she could know them all as many did get rotated in and out due to her advisers not wanting anyone to get replaced by an enemy and then enter palace in their place.

Once she was inside the palace, the elite guard would disperse while another unit took up the way to the bed chambers for her to freshen up, all of whom had been replaced by Isaad's soldiers. "Here we are, my lady." One said as they opened the door to the bed chambers and she casually walked inside only for the door to slam shut and lock confusing her before she turned and froze. Menace could only stare forward as there was Isaad, his dick erect and his staff's eyes glowing brightly.

Also beside him was Anarista, who was naked and standing beside him while gazing at his dick in lust and desire, "Welcome home princess." Isaad stated with a grin as his staff was held in front of her, "Unfortunately for you, this kingdom belongs to me and now, so do you." He grinned as he turned Menace into a mindless doll, "You are now one of my concubines and slaves, you will follow my orders to the letter obediently and happily. You will be changed to suit my needs later, but for now get on your knees and serve your new master." He ordered as Menace sank to her knees mindlessly. Anarista bit her lip wanting to be the one serving her master, she was supposed to be rewarded wasn't she? Why wasn't she the one servicing him while that bimbo of a queen just stood there obediently? Isaad merely smirked as he looked to Anarista, "You may join as well Anarista, its time I properly reward you for your service." Isaad stated with a grin as he pulled Menace toward him and began rubbing his balls against her face and she began licking. Anarista could only shudder at the thought of pleasing her pharaoh in that way and joined Menace on her knees as she began licking his dick, "Very good pets." He said smirking as the two women continued to pleasure him like the devoted slaves they were. Isaad then groaned as Anarista began sucking the top of his dick while Menace was still delicately tonguing his balls while staring at his staff.

Its magic keeping her in this mindless compliant state as she licked away. Slowly she moved her tongue as she licked and sucked on his balls, the scent was intoxicating to the mindless slave, which is what Isaad wanted. Making her enjoy the scent of him would slowly help in keeping her under his control as she'd become aroused and compliant even if she resisted his control. It always helped to be prepared for any occasion. Anarista on the other hand was deep throating her master, bobbing her head up and down on his shaft and swirling her tongue around his might dick. She couldn't even remember why she never did this before or why she never WANTED to do this for that matter. From what she could recall, she never liked her pharaoh's womanizing ways or him taking women as playthings for the sheer fun of it, but then why was she so happy to be one of those women that he was just going to enjoy as he pleased? Was she maybe just jealous of those women? There was no way her pharaoh used his staff on her so that had to be it.

"Good slaves good." Isaad stated breaking Anarista from her thoughts as she turned her attention to her lord and master, "Now squeeze your breasts together with my shaft in the middle and make me cum." He ordered making Anarista pout around his dick since she wanted his cum for herself and Isaad smirked, "Should you succeed, I shall take you first, Anarista." He said and Anarista nodded happily with hearts in her eyes as Menace mindlessly obeyed.

The two then began squeezing their massive tits together around his shaft and began teasing his shaft with their tits in a rhythmic motion while Anarista was licking the head as it came up, "Work harder whore! Master wants us to pleasure him." Anarista ordered of Menace before shoving the former queen's head onto her master's dick and making her take it while working her tits on his shaft.

Isaad for his part groaned as his two slaves soft mounds rubbed against his shaft while Menace sucked the head. Anarista was definitely eager while Menace was simply imitating her pace as she was still out of her mind. "Do we please you master?" Anarista purred as she licked the tip after pulled Menace's mouth off.

"Yes, very much so." Isaad replied as she kissed his dick before having Menace do the same. Intent on slowly getting the mindless queen addicted to his scent and his taste. "Keep going slaves I'm almost there." He said making Anarista work even harder wanting his cum on her massive tits and face. Isaad could have lasted longer, but why not reward his slaves and further cement his control over both them?

"Work it slut, you need to be covered in Master's cum!" Anarista ordered Menace, who simply squeezed her breasts against Isaad even tighter and worked at a faster pace along with Anarista. It wasn't too much longer before Isaad let his control go and released his first true load of the day, squirting his jizz all over their faces and breasts. "It's so warm." Anarista moaned as she began licking it off her breasts and cleaning her master's dick, while Menace just sat there.

"Lick your tits and Anarista's face, Menace." Isaad ordered as Menace nodded and licked her own plump tits and Anarista's face clean while Anarista licked Menace's face, "Good isn't it Menace? You love the taste of my cum and embrace the feel of it converting you further into being my slave. Embrace the magic and embrace me as your master of your mind, your body, your kingdom, and your very soul. You are forever my bitch and cumdump and that is your purpose in life." Isaad stated with a grin enjoying the two once prideful women now his submissive cum sluts, or one was and the other would become that soon enough.

However, he would need to continue cementing his hold over Menace before he could enjoy her like he did Anarista, but first his dutiful slave needed a reward, "You both have done well in satisfying me, but now Anarista, my loyal and obedient servant, it is time for a proper reward. You will be the first to accept my dick, ride me." He ordered with a smirk as Anarista, with hearts in her eyes, nodded happily as she moved/shoved Menace aside and climbed on his lap kissing him lustfully as she stroked his dick and aimed it right for her, believed, virgin pussy.

Where she lowered herself down, she hissed and moaned at his size as it stretched out her pussy and found the pain wasn't anywhere near what other women said it would be. Though, that was natural since this wasn't the first time Isaad had fucked her, just the first time she was in control while it happened, "Now Menace, watch as Anarista rides my shaft eagerly and takes it into her needy pussy just as eagerly. You want to do that as well, to show that you are my loyal slave, obedient to the end of time, on your knees worshipping my cock as she does, to be my concubine, a part of my royal harem, an object for me to use to get off, a slave meant only to serve my desires.." He said as it turned Anarista on to hear that since that was what she was to Isaad and couldn't be happier, "It makes you horny, it makes you love me, you are in love with me, you worship me, you obey me. You are a submissive slut of a cumdump for me." He said as Anarista bounced up and down on his dick. His words echoed in Menace's empty head as he groaned at Anarista's tight pussy. "Mm, so tight, you're such a slut to be getting off on this slave." He stated making Anarista moan lewdly as she felt her body getting hotter as his talk.

Isaad decided to let her get a good reward without it being a main reward. Hence why it wasn't for another 20 minutes that he decided that Anarista had pleasured him enough to give her what she wanted. Which is why he grabbed her plump ass and began slamming her down onto his dick faster and harder making her squeal in pleasure, "Yes master! Fuck my needy pussy! It belongs to you!" Anarista moaned as Isaad kept going before slamming her down and filling her womb with his cum, which would stay there thanks to some more magic. Not that Anarista knew or cared as she was currently frozen in a silent scream while her tongue hung out and her pussy squirted on the floor. Smirking at the fucked stupid woman, Isaad laid her on the floor with her legs and pussy twitching and spasming as she laid there with a fucked stupid look.

Isaad then turned to Menace, "It's your turn now, Menace, come ride your master's shaft and accept that forever more that I am your lord, king, and master." He ordered and Menace nodded before rising and straddling her master before she aligned his dick to her virgin pussy and began inserting it. It took some doing as her pussy was tight and clearly hadn't been stretched at all, but Menace got it in and was gasping from the pain as her pussy was stretched wide. However, that soon turned to moans as her eyes were rolling back in her head. Why you ask? Because Isaad used some magic to make sure it was nothing but overwhelming pleasure filling her since too much pain could snap her out of his control and he didn't want or need that. While the thought of fucking the "high and mighty bitch queen of Amara" while she was fully coherent was enticing, he really didn't want screams or shouts being aimed at him unless it was of devotion and submission.

He then groaned as her pussy was squeezing his shaft tightly as she bounced up and down. Isaad wasn't idle, he began groping her tits and ass, sucking on her neck, and began to whisper things into her ear filling her head with new thoughts, both perverted and devoted to him. All the while Menace moaned loudly as she bounced her ass rippling as it slapped against her master's thighs. This went on for 20 more minutes before Isaad grabbed her ass tightly and began slamming his dick into her womb making her squeal and shout in pleasure and delight as her mind accepted the pleasure and changed her to Isaad's liking. Then, just as he had done with Anarista, he slammed her down and filled her womb as it took it all in and kept it there unable to let the cum leak out of her or escape into her vaginal canal. Menace silently screamed as the cum filled her pussy, her mind unable to resist the pleasure and submitted to it as the magic fully invaded her and cemented her forever as Isaad's bitch slave with no hope of her ever being free.

Soon, like Anarista, she was on the floor and Isaad decided to further mark them by ejaculating over their prone fucked stupid bodies. "Excellent work slaves, now you will rest and then you will both join me to address Amara and show them just what their queen thinks of this new conquest." Isaad stated with a wicked grin while making a note to claim any females in the city that could provide entertainment for him.

_**Weeks Later**_

Amara was absorbed into Sadler with no troubles with it now being one large nation with Isaad as its ruler. The people of Amara had been defiant at first until his public declaration with Menace and Anarista beside him, naked. It only further reinforced his rule as Menace swore her loyalty, people, land, devotion, love, and body to Isaad and then began sucking his dick like a common street whore. Seeing their queen in such a manner broke the people of Amara and they were easily converted to his people and they obeyed his laws and rules without complaint. The latter was because Isaad had captured a few rebellious men and as punishment he fucked their wives, mothers, daughters, and sisters right in front of them and the populace before making them personal whores for his army and then had the women execute the rebels. Such a thing only instilled that while Isaad was a kind ruler, he wouldn't tolerate any rebellion or it would be stamped down hard and without mercy.

Menace and Anarista were now officially inducted as part of his royal harem as concubines. Their only purpose in life was to carry his children and satisfy his ever growing lust. The former not interfering with the latter as much since magic could speed up the pregnancy so instead of 9 months, the girls could carry to full term in less than 4 and be back to being his cumdumps. However, that wasn't going to stop during pregnancy either as he could use their mouths, tits, and asses. If he wanted their pussy then he could reinforce their womb with magic and fuck them without restraint since his future offspring couldn't be harmed. However, Isaad wasn't content with his current rulings, he wanted the entire continent under his control and wouldn't rest until it was so. His next targets were the small Kingdoms of Agrabah and Alabasta. The two were neighboring kingdoms that dealt in trade with the other and had standing armies, but they were more for show than anything as it had been decades before any kind of fighting was done beyond a simple bandit raid, even then the bandits only numbered 20 or so.

However, he couldn't move against them just yet. A) They would be expecting it since it wasn't a secret that Isaad had been gearing for war for years and Amara was only a moderate threat. B) He needed to continue to solidify his control over his new land as well as stabilize and build up trade routes and placements for soldiers C) He needed to move his capitol to a more central location rather than so far from his new formerly Amaran land as it was bothersome to have such a long commute to keep control of both countries. D) He wanted his soldiers to relax and recuperate from the attack on Amara and the long march would no doubt drain them, so let them party, enjoy the slaves he had given them, and train the new recruits to be prepared to destroy any and all opposition for his glory... and the future rewards he'd give them for the victories he wanted. E) He was still enjoying his two slaves too much to want to attack right now. He had to further control and mold them to be the perfect whores and breeders for him for all time. So for now he'd wait and then move against the next kingdom, let them stew in their fear and paranoia while he enjoyed his conquest.


End file.
